


Локины дети

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от G до PG-13) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: К чести Тони, у него даже не упал. ©





	Локины дети

— Ох, — вздрогнул однажды Локи, накрывая живот рукой.

— Что такое? — вскинулся Тони.

— Оно толкается, — громким шепотом сообщил Локи, глядя перед собой. Глаза у него были большие и растерянные. Он несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем повернуться ко все еще ничего не понимающему, но настороженному и встревоженному Старку.

— Что с тобой? — спросил тот, подходя ближе.

— Это все ты виноват! — ткнул в него пальцем Локи. — Вот правильно меня предупреждали, что ты — тот еще жеребец!

— Что? — теперь настала очередь Старка хлопать глазами. — Что ты несешь? Тебе плохо?

— Да! — воскликнул Локи. — Я же просил, пользуйся презервативами. Но нет, без них приятнее, да, Тони?

Локи несчастно нахохлился. Тони успокаивающе гладил его то по плечу, то по спине, и думал, не попросить ли Джарвиса успокоительного.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть загон, Старк, и ты любишь лошадей, — мрачно спророчествовал Локи, поглаживая себя по животу.

— Да, объясни уже толком, что случилось, — немного нервно потребовал Железный Человек. — При чем здесь загон и лошади? Что с тобой?

— Ты же читал мифы, Тони, — всплеснул руками Локи. — У нас будет жеребенок!

Какое-то время Тони сидел молча, а потом как-то сбледнул с лица и покачнулся, очевидно, вспомнив, что было написано в недавно прочитанном сборнике скандинавской мифологии. Локи тут же придвинулся ближе и принялся его гладить, моментально перестав упрекать.

— Да, ладно, — принялся он успокаивать Старка. — Могло бы быть хуже. Это будет всего лишь милая лошадка. Очень быстрая. Восемь ног. Мы сможем его на скачках выставлять.

Однако эти слова что-то не успокаивали.

— Как? — неверяще выговорил Тони, прикладывая руку ко лбу. — Как это могло случиться? Мы же разные виды? Мужчины, в конце концов?

— Кхм, Тони, но физиология йотунов такова, что мы совместимы с другими, как ты сказал, видами. И мы обоеполы. Тони! — Локи нахмурился. — Ты не хочешь от меня детей?

Тот открыл и закрыл рот. Помолчал и обнял.

— Я люблю тебя, Локи, — честно ответил Тони. — Но конь?

Лафейсон тоже его обнял, поглаживая по спине.

— Ладно, большой загон-то нужен? И как ты будешь его рожать? Локи?

Локи хихикнул.

— Разберемся.

На том они и порешили.

Всю следующую неделю Локи замечал, что Тони присматривается к нему, ходит следом, смотрит подозрительно, то и дело подставляет руку, придерживает, вовремя пододвигает кресло.

— Я не стеклянный, — рявкнул как-то Локи.

— Я знаю, — невозмутимо отозвался Тони, подсовывая ему отвратительный коктейль из овощных соков.

— Что это? — брезгливо покосился Лафейсон.

— Витамины, — безмятежно пояснил Старк, придвигая еще тарелку фруктов. — Очень полезно в твоем положении.

Локи только вздохнул. Он злился, бесился, пакостничал, и все сходило ему с рук. Он мог бы к этому и привыкнуть, если бы не предупредительность смертного, который смотрел на него по-новому и… неизбежно перегибал палку с заботой. Локи стало много чего нельзя: волноваться, использовать магию, водить спорткар, завоевывать мир…

Через неделю Локи сдался.

— Я пошутил, — сознался он Старку как-то вечером и сам подставил виноватые уши.

— А я знаю, — тут же отозвался тот, улыбаясь.

— Что?! Откуда?

Возмущению Локи не было предела. Полюбовавшись им, Тони все-таки сознался, что сначала поверил, а потом все-таки попросил Джарвиса его просканировать, а еще увидел, какую книжку стащили из его библиотеки. Ясно было, что шутки не избежать. Так что вместо ругани, Старк погладил Локи за ушами, по спине и вискам, поцеловал в нахмуренный лоб, и тот смягчился, свернулся в его руках, довольно вздохнув.

— Почему тогда? — спросил Локи вслух.

— Решил поддержать шутку, — Тони потянул его за кончики ушей. — А еще, ты же хотел знать, как я поступлю.

— А если бы и правда? — осторожно полюбопытствовал Локи. Они были вместе достаточно давно, чтобы человек разглядел в его поступках второй и даже третий смыслы. — Ты бы хотел?

Ему не нужно продолжать фразу. Старк и так понимает его с полуслова.

— Я буду вас любить, — пообещал Тони, опрокидывая его на диван и укладываясь сверху.

— Будем делать детей? — рассмеялся Локи.

— Если ты хочешь.

Раньше он сбежал бы от любых обязательств, а женщины с возможно-положительными тестами приводили его в ужас. Но с Локи… с Локи иначе. Тони в самом деле был бы рад, если бы у них случился наследник. Хотя он все-таки надеялся, что это будет не лошадь.


End file.
